wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss
=Talk To Me= American Categories There is always the tried and true tags: "American", and "Happy Baby Jesus". But there is also "touched". Do you have any ideas for other preferred categories? Truthy? Blessed? Please post below...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Just something to indicate that it's Stephen/Jesus/American approved "culture" or "literature" or whatever. Maybe "Not Destroying America"? Or some kind of Newbery/Caldecott-like Stephen's/J.C.'s/America's "Seal of Approval"?? "Truthy" and "Blessed" are probably both better (and easier) as catch-alls. I doubt Wigfield counts as "Blessed," but it is certainly Truthy. I can obviously just use "American," tho. I'm a little embarrassed not to have thought of that - I guess it's because I'm usually writing about un-American or religious topics. This is what I get for my secular deviations. --thisniss 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Touched is like blessed, but it is more of a recommendation of the information and not a "stamp of approval" which is what Blessed can do. Also, American is similar to truthy, but it doesn't quite say it. I can work on them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::I can add them to the "To Do" List--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Anything can be made, and adapted and used or not used as people see fit. I made one that no one uses, but it's still there until someone can find a use for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Both, all, as long as they are not duplicates, or un-Truthy. But it is preferred if there is some kind of template attached to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not used? All categories should be used, otherwise they are not necessary. Templates can be unused, because eventually they might be used...the unused template is "beo" (for bring 'em on) I couldn't get the language right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Kentucky What else should be done to the page? WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer is wanting it to be used as a featured article. --Tbaughm 03:44, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :If you could do some of the work for those links it would be helpful. I won't be anywhere near a computer for the next 3-4 days, so it might be easier for you to do it. I reverted the table to a point (mainly to remove the profanity) but i can rework the one section later to make it more truthy. Thanks for your help --Tbaughm 07:09, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Wigfield Disambig Ok, formatting is really subjective, truthiness is not!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Gay I even have an idea for a picture...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:44, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Family, The American Family Would your family page be better on The American Family, since no other type of family is worthy of the truthiness treatment?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Would you like me to redirect Family to The American Family then?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::I believe you used an incorrect phrase. "Bad Celebrities" should instead be: "Hollywood Liberals"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:05, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::It isn't a question of trusting me. As a "Mrs. Colbert", it should be your choice whether or not to adjust the page, since you've been working on it. I don't edit another Mrs. Colbert's page; it's one of the benefits!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I know it's not finished yet, but this page rocks so far.--Esteban Colberto 04:45, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Have no fear citizen! This experiment is all about collaboration. I was only trying to ensure that you would get credit for your writing. Whenever you need help, just give me a shout out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I can create something for you probably tomorrow or this weekend. I do seem to remember an episode where he had a pipe but can't think of which one...--Esteban Colberto 07:14, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I'd love to contribute to your page! --Esteban Colberto 07:30, 4 January 2007 (UTC) TV Not a problem, I just changed the template, so it work the new way (check it out)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen New Year Thank You, and truthy New Year to you too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks! If you keep up your truthy work, I'm sure you're not far behind. Oh, and Merry Christmas! Remember, anyone can say Merry Christmas when it's actually Christmas; it takes courage to say it year-round. --Esteban Colberto 18:24, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Template I have been trying to make templates look a little different, and I like the look of your idea, although, I am fiddling with it. One of the problems with the smaller templates, however, is when it is on a page with a very long name. But that is not a big problem. Some of your concerns are not really big problems either. Disambigs, redirects or other seemingly extra or maybe even seemingly unnecessary pages are just background tools. I am still working on the cat issue, and the McConaughey thing (did you check out Alito, or Quitter?) Sometimes these big problems have simple solutions. I don't want to change the pages just yet. We can mull it over a bit longer and the best solution will well up; we needn't worry about the number of pages that are made.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, good morning by the way, we could use something like that template for see also related Colbert pages...must think more....thinking hurts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Point-misser shouldn't be like Try or Darfur or the Holocaust, because point-missers sadly do exist. Point-missers should be like a children's book, something any retard would get. ::But I think your Word template can also include the see also thing too--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:49, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::The images are "screen captures". I type in the name preceeded by three periods to get the buttons. I would have used the code for the buttons, but I don't want anyone to copy that, it might get messy. Very, very messy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Double-sided, Double Stick There is no problem at all, in fact truthiness we are now better off, If someone thought they remembered the word as "double-sided tape" instead of "double-stick tape" when they type it into the search box, they will still find it, because we can just redirect it to the correct one! Ta-Da!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and I wouldn't call Tape that funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:36, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Just out of curiosity, where did you find the list of all The Wørds?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:11, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::I was being falsely modest when I said it wasn't funny, of course I know it was funny (ahem) wikipedophilia is of the unedited, unmodified copy/paste, not your sneaky kind...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I went through the Category for The Words (just for fun, I like to watch them evolve! oops...) and now I see what you mean when you say some of the pages are "not at the same level" as the other pages. Allow me to 'splain...those were my notes that I took while watching the show. I do not type very well, especially when I can't look at my hands. El Payo does such a better job. He/She told me that he/she TiVos them all and goes through them posting the good stuff. Which, as you can see is a lot of work, I hope he/she is not burned out, this site would be losing a very valuable asset. I was actually going to buy the first seasons DVDs and go through them to fix my messes up...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Compare if you will a few Doctors in the Pantheon of The Nailed: Dr. Francis S. Collins, Dr. Peter Agre and Dr. Peter Singer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Column Formatting For an example, go to: Asia--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:26, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :I feel where you are going with this, and you are doing a fine job citizen! Now I am wondering if there is a way to give someone OCD so we can get more people playing in our internets tube...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:33, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::I fiddled with it, check it out, change it as you wanna...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:56, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::You are welcome, I try not to step all over people's work while they are working on it, but columns can be a bother sometimes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Featured Voting The exact time the nomination ends would be midnight, Hawaii time, the day of. But no worries, it looks like all you need is User:Sea rob's vote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:50, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry for the delay. (I've been trying to better balance my time and hadn't been here for a few days.) Great article! Even though it turns out you didn't need it, I've switched my vote and added links to Virginality on the Savage page. Thanks for adding the links. --seaRob 20:58, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ah yes! The fullness is a result of featured-status truthiness filling your gut. Congrats! --seaRob 21:52, 29 December 2006 (UTC) The Stephen Colbert Project I don't mind your help at all! As far as files, I actually have most of them already in .mp3 format, but generally, they were ripped from youtube videos, so I am busy tracking down better sources for them. Go ahead and link any videos that you find, as well as any other music related things I may have left out. Also, seeing as you have quite the truthy gut, feel free to expand on the introduction or anything else as you see fit. Thanks for building the Dance page, that is perfect! In the future, I was thinking about putting all the files together in an album type format, so let me know if you have any ideas for that. Yours in truthiness, --Esteban Colberto 19:35, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't really think it will be a problem. Anyway, I've had a few files sitting on my hard drive for awhile now, but Filelodge has been down for maintenance for weeks, so I need to rehost somewhere else. --Esteban Colberto 16:33, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Wigfield Adding little bits to everyone's pages is what I am here for. Or, why I am here. Grammar aside, disambiguation pages should always include that line. Originally, I tried to figure out how to include it with the tag, but the language got so garbled, I dropped the whole idea. Thank you for your holiday greetings/wishes, & back atcha!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:29, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I do not recall ever hearing or reading seeing anywhere that Our Glorious Stephen has ever done any acting. I feel you already know the answer, but if there is any doubt, go to: this page and take a close look at the poster...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:49, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Famous People From Kentucky You didn't like "Kentucktards"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:36, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Most state pages are a tad random, but they are some of the few pages that are allowed to be random (along with Chuck Norris, Jack Bauer and most "nerd" pages) but the term "Kentucktards" was added by me, because no one had written anything and I had to put something. No offense intended to you or your mother/aunt/sister, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::No problem it was meant as a joke, but you are correct, it isn't very truthy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:53, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::Kicked out for your many sins!? Congratulations! As far as the randomness...unlike P.K. Winsome we can only be in one state at a time, so we really have no way to verify any of it. Plus it's a load of fun reading how people dis their own state. Pennsylvania is funny as is Minnesota and Michigan. And I am sure so too will Kentucky--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Linking to a Category As with all wiki-internal links (links associtated with the wiki you are on), use 2 sets of brackets (the square ones) around the name. Since it is a category, you will also use the word category as part of the name. The only difference is you will use 2 colins (:), one before the word Category, and one between Category and the name of the category. Example Category name="Lover of Immoral Bears" It will look like: Category:Lover of Immoral Bears I hope that makes sense--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:25, 22 December 2006 (UTC) A Bear from a book!? For shame! Aside from that...1.) when you use a template, you don't have to type the "Template" part or the colin (:) part. B) instead of the "delta" (therefore) symbol, consider using nixo facto when you "prove" something. Finally, III) the "notes" tag is used when posting notes directly from the show as one watches it. To invite others to edit a page, use the "welcome" tag which places the page in the category "Please Edit". If none of this makes sense, well then, par for the course, but if y9ou want to ask me anything about it, drop me a note--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :You assume I can't see you...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:11, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Virginality is Ready to Burst Onto The World To nominate go to Talk:Featured Articles and review the rules. If you have any questions, drop me an note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:37, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :It's up, now go vote for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Oh... Amd thank you for congratulating me on the "Truthie".Your work on Virginality should earn you something...tell me when you are ready to nominate it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:36, 19 December 2006 (UTC) XMas You are correct,I will change it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 19 December 2006 (UTC) New to this Wiki You are doing a fine job, citizen! I linked that image for you, in case you didn't know about it, which is very likely due to the complicated image search system we have currently. (We are working on creating an easier way to view all our images, btw) Also, communication shouldn't be limited to reprimands for bearish, liberal behavior. I try to encourage too. Just keep posting stuff your gut is knowledgeable in, play the games, or just . I hope you enjoy the place and if you have any suggestions, post them here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:15, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Take your time on your pages, especially one about Virginality. You have to be gentle with new pages, coax the text out slowly, maybe offer it a drink, take it dancing. Follow that up with a long walk on the beach, roses, flowers, etc. Then, next thing you know: BAM! You have a wonderful page, which you can then abandon for other "newer" pages. Thank you for your "thank you" and keep massaging your "Virginality" page and when you feel it's ready, we can put it up for nomination.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:58, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Have you seen this? Image:Cleanup.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) VIRGINALITY Interesting page. You should put one of the "UC" tags on it while you are working on it, so no one will mess with it. And, when you feel you are finished, make sure you "nominate" it to be "Featured" on the front page! * UC tags can be found here: "Templates * To "Nominate" a page, go here If you have any questions, just drop me a note...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Nice work so far. Just a question, I have heard that people can get documents to certify their virginness. And, if someone loses their virginity they can re-certify. Is that true? (cough)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:17, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I am working on describing the ways that one can re-virginify. Certificates would be handy, though! Maybe they could be signed by Dr. Dobson. That would make them seem more God-official and more truthy. -- thisniss 0:44, 15 December 2006 :Paul Dinello, there is no such thing as this person, perhaps you mean Tad? The one he tumbles with?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::They are two different people. Paul Dinello used to date Amy Sedaris, but not the same Amy Sedaris that tumbles with Tad and Stephen (there is apparently also another Amy Sedaris, an old ex- of Stephen's, who appeared on The Daily Show??). The other Amy Sedaris (the middle one) was in a show called Strangers with Candy, an educational program that taught America's children important truthiness messages each week for the three years that it was on the TV. If I remember correctly, there was an episode about virginality. I should probably try to find that as a reference source. It's not Stephen, but it does seem like a pretty truthy source. I also have a friend who used to be a sex worker counselor, so she would also probably be a good authority on Abstinence (which I plan to write next). -- thisniss :::You are doing some good work here, when you are ready, make sure you nominate it to be featured on the front page...drop me a note and I will show you how--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:43, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Re: levels, you could always do it as "bases" (first base, second base, etc) but what you have is fine, maybe a little more touching up, formatting, stuff like that. I put the UC tag back up so you can give it a day off to check it over before you release it to the hounds...you're welcome. It is refreshing to have It-getters like yourself who understand truthiness filling these internets tubes for Our Glorious Stephen's honor!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 17 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :) You didn't overstep at all. It's great. :) --Kudzu 00:17, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Re: WSGRSG Thanks! Feel free to add your own gut's research to the Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group's research Project(s). --Trutheality 20:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC)